


Are you with me

by Junia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy is a huge dick at the beginning, English is not my native language, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Swearing?, Work In Progress, not fluffy start?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junia/pseuds/Junia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy's story is a long one and starts with them running into each other in the laundry room because their roommates sexiled them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU-post on tumblr (http://casslord.tumblr.com/post/115224514144/meet-weird-aus) and spontaneously decided to write a fic about it. It's actually my first story and I've never finished something so I'm already apologizing for everything.

Clarke leaves the room with a loud bang, making sure her roommate Raven knows how pissed she's at her. She thinks she wouldn't have minded all that much, if they at least would have tried to keep it quiet. Hell, it's college and besides, the piece she has to finish until tomorrows art class is too important to be interrupted by two horny students. But Raven and the sassy engineer, she thinks his name's Wick, were really fucking loud and it was impossible to concentrate. Obviously they had a lot of sexual tension to resolve from all the teasing and eyefucking the last few weeks but at least they could have go to his room or something. The point is: they were all over each other, moaning their names. It was gross, so she took her drawing and some pencils and then she left letting the door fall loudly shut behind her. 

She actually has no idea where to go now, but she just keeps walking down the hallway. Maybe she could go to Jasper and Monty, she thinks. Eventually she decides not to, because it wouldn't be any better than in her own room. She loves the boys, but they were very loud. And their pot brownies and moonshine were very distracting. 

When Clarke comes to an end of the hallway, there's nowhere else to go except the laundry room. So she opens the door in a rush, hoping to finish her drawing as soon as possible, and nearly runs into a tall guy with curly dark hair.

„Fuck, I'm so sorry“, she says, pressing the materials hard to her chest while gaping at the student in front of her.

The first thing that she notices about him are the freckles on his face and okay not to sound weird but if she could she would draw him like right now. 

They guy doesn't smile, he just frowns at her. „'s okay“, his voice tells her and suddenly clarke has the urge to explain everything to him. 

„It's just – my room mate is having loud angry sex in our room and I needed somewhere to go to finish my drawing.“, she babbles and it kinda sounded a lot less weird in her head but whatever, what the hell.

His annoyed face cracks at that and he huffs out a laugh. „Believe it or not, but I'm kinda stuck in the same situation“

There's a suprised noise that escapes her mouth and she wonders where the hell that came from but she just laughs it off. „You are?“

„Yeah, my room mate is occupying our room with his boyfriend, too and I just don't want to be there – you know - when they go at it“, he says and also laughs, looking at the floor.

Clarke shruggs then and smiles widely, „Well, nice to meet you whatever your name is.“

„Bellamy“

She squints upon hearing his name, because she's a 100% sure that she has already heard his name somewhere. When it finally pops, she points at him excitedly. „Wait, Bellamy Blake? Octavias brother?“, she asks.

Hearing her name softens his face and he smiles shyly. „Yeah, why? You know her?“

„Well duh, she's one of my best friends.“, she says and pouts before adding: „So she didn't mention me? What a loser.“

„Depends, you Clarke?“

Clarke makes a noise of suprise and joy. „Yes, the one and only“, she grins before making a slighty overdramatic bow. They both laugh at that and Clarke wonders why Octavia told her he was such a dick. Of course,he wasn't a dick to Octavia. He was a parent, a brother and a best friend to her and Clarke knows that because Octavia told her about her childhood. The missing dad, the sick mom and the brother who worked three jobs just to keep Octavia in school and happy. She knows it all and she's happy that her best friend has a brother like this. Yet she also told her that bellamy can be a real dick from time to time.

„So what are you drawing, princess?“, he inquiries with a smug face and Clarke's mouth snaps open at the nickname. She has never felt so offended and disguisted by a name before. Maybe it's because that's the way her ex used to call her, or maybe it just sounds really fucking stupid. 

„Really? Princess? That the best you could think of?“, she snaps maybe a bit too harsh.

Bellamy just continues to smirk like a fucking idiot. „What, you got a problem with it?“, he asks.

„Yeah, it's like the dumbest nickname ever.“

„I think it fits“, he says with a pointed glare at her. He musters her from head to toe and it makes her feel naked and exposed. She doesn't like it.

Clarke clears her throat and doesn't look at him until she speaks again. „And why is that?“, she wants to know. The look she gives him is provocative, the one that makes you want to scratch it from her face.

Bellamy stares back, and now Clarke realizes that yes, he is in fact a dick. „Because mommy and daddy spoiled you like one.“, he says without beating an eye. 

It fills her with rage and makes her wanna punch him, and maybe she will. Although she reconsiders it when she thinks about Octavia and the way she talked about him. She would probably laugh at them both but inwardly she wouldn't like seeing her brother and her best friend fight. So she just tries to give him the coldest stare she manages and turns away to climb on a washing machine a few steps away, completely ignoring him.

She deeply regrets the decision not to bite his head off, but it's just not worth it. She has already heard multiple times that she's privileged and has a damn good life in opposite to others. Sometimes it sounds harsh but she knows it's the truth. Yes, she is priviliged and she grew up in a big house with parents who loved her without ever worrying about money and she has learnt how to deal with people judging her but the way Bellamy said it, with such venom in his voice made it sound like it was her fault that him and octavia had a tough childhood. She doesn't know why and frankly, she doesn't want to find out. If he is going to judge everyone like that, it's his call. Not her damn business anyway.

Clarke concentrates on the drawing on her lap and completely ignores her surroundings, especially the loaded tension hanging in the air since Bellamy said it. She doesn't care. The only thing that matters right now is finishing this piece, that's it. As soon as pen connects with paper, it becomes really easy to shut out the outside world. 

She's almost done with it when a shadow above her, makes her look up. It's – suprise – Bellamy and he looks even unhappier than he did before. His shoulders are tense and he's biting his lip. „Look, I'm sorry -“, he begins with a heavy voice but Clarke cuts him off. „ If you think I'm a spoiled brat, go for it but don't pretend to be sorry for your obvious opinion. I know who I am and if you think you know me betten, then I don't care.“ 

Bellamy shows no emotion during her clarification and she wants to know how he does that, hiding everything under his so-fucking-annoyed-at-everyone-mask. He would be good at poker, unlike her because every emotion she feels can be seen on her face, on the way she smiles, on the way her eyes shimmer and on her posture. He's the exact opposite. 

He simply nods, turns around and walks out of the laundry room leaving Clarke alone with her drawing and emotions. She thinks if she had been nicer, it would have ended friendlier and less raw but it's okay because she wouldn't have liked that. She simply doesn't like all that pretending to be nice and fake smiles, it's not her. 

After being completely distracted again – for like the third time that day, she finally manages to finish her drawing in peace, alone in a laundry room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia has the brilliant idea to finally introduce Clarke and Bellamy to each other.

After Clarke was done with her drawing she bought herself a hotdog on the campus as a reward for finishing her piece and putting up with Bellamy's bullshit and then came back to their dorm. Wick was gone by the time she knocked on the door. Raven just smirked and didn't even make an attempt to apologize for interrupting Clarke's art session but she didn't even have to because Clarke instantly told her about the encounter with Octavia's brother and now Raven is on her bed listening to her roommate's rant.

„And he said that straight to your face?“, Raven asks incredulously as she looks up from the book she's currently reading.

Clarke nods pacing around their room and cleaning it up a bit. „Without even blinking. I thought he was joking or something but no“, she says and stops walking to put her hands on her hips. „He was being dead serious“

„And you said nothing?“

„What should've I said? I mean he's rude and a fucking dick but he's also Octavia's brother!“

„So?“. Raven raises one eyebrow.

Clarke makes a stupid face at her. „So I don't wanna fight with her brother.“, she deadpans.

Raven rolls her eyes and shakes her head disapprovingly, „That's not the Clarke I know.“

She just sighs and continues to clean up their room to keep her hands occupied. It's her way of trying to calm down after a long day in college and right now she is having one of those days. She isn't sure why Bellamy's opinion affects her so much because normally, she fusses about it and eventually forgets it but there's something that makes it more personal. Maybe it's because he's her best friend's brother.

However, Raven and Clarke spend the evening inside their room, Raven studying for her upcoming finals and Clarke lying on her bed, listening to music and sketching. It's relaxing and they don't talk much except a few times times when Raven asks her to skip a song because „it's fucking trash, Clarke“.

When Clarke get's a text from Octavia asking her if she want's to join her, Jasper and Monty at Dennys it's 9 pm. She puts her sketchbook aside and slips into a sweater because it gets cold around the evening. „Hey, I'm going to dennys with the others. You wanna come?“, she asks before leaving.

„Nah, I'm good. I really need to be ready for the finals“. Raven answers without looking up but it's a big fat lie because she probably knows her whole textbook by heart and everyone knows she's gonna nail her exams. Clarke gets it though so she just nods, opens the door and heads to dennys which is luckily not far away from campus and the group's hangout. She sees a few students from her courses on her way and she offers them a bright smile while she cuddles into her warm sweater. 

Finally arriving at the diner she sees her reflection in the glass door and it startles her how big of a mess her hair is. She makes a face and plucks around on the bun on her head to make it at least decent looking and not like there's a nest up there. Opening the door and looking around she spots Octavia with Bellamy fucking Blake sitting next to her. Clarke silently curses all higher powers she can think of and wonders why octavia decided that today would be that day that she'd introduce them. 

Octavia is the first who notices her and she waves her towards them with a grin on her face. „Hey“, Clarke greets them taking a seat next to Monty who has already urged poor Jasper into the corner so that she can sit next to them. She isn't trying to avoid looking at the siblings who are sitting across from her in the booth, no, not at all but any awkward glances are spared when Jasper starts talking.

„Clarke, today is a big day“, he announces without even greeting her and slams his fists jokingly on the table before adding, „I asked a girl out and she said yes!“. Everybody cheers loudly and Clarke laughs at her friends behaving like six year olds.

When she turns around Octavia is already nudging her head towards Bellamy. „Clarke, this is my brother, Bellamy. Bell, this is Clarke.“

Clarke smiles politely and nods, „I know. We've already met.“. She looks over at Bellamy and he shifts in his seat, looking not exactly comfortable. He opens his mouth to say something but Octavia interrupts him:

„You did? When?“

„Today, actually.“, Clarke answers still smiling politely but the way she is playing around with her hands shows that she is tense.

„Yeah, we ran into each other in the laundry room.“. Bellamy's voice is gruffy and sour making his sister giving him a weird look but not commenting on it yet. 

Octavia raises her eyebrows and looks at Clarke and then at Bellamy. „Okay“, she says slowly, still looking between them like they had each other's names tattooed across their stirn's.

„Did you make out or why are you acting so weird?“, Jasper asks confused which makes both Clarke and Bellamy protest in unison. Clarke even sees Octavia letting out a relieved breath and she kind of feels offended even thinking about it.

„No!“, she repeats bewildered and looks pleadingly at Monty,who is usually the only one who thinks realistically but he just shrugs his shoulder, „Well, why are you acting so weird?“

A silent cough interrupts him and they all look at Bellamy who is trying to avoid to look at anyone but fails. „I may have called her a princess“, he starts and looks at the table. Octavia opens her mouth but shuts it when she notices that he isn't even done yet. „And I called her a spoiled brat.“.

After a moment of silence Octavia punches him hard in his shoulder while looking at him with an angry expression. „Bell, what the hell?“, she says and it makes Clarke giggle which is so totally out of place right now but she can't stop it. Octavia turns around to her and gives her an equal angry look that would've usually shut her up but for the love of god – she couldn't help herself right now.

„Sorry“, Clarke mumbles under her breath trying to controll her laughter. Now everyones' eyes are on her again and it makes her want to laugh even harder. Next to her Monty places a hand on her shoulderr probably wondering if her sanity is still intact. 

Octavia turns back to Bellamy with her brows raised awaiting an explanation, but when none comes her jaw tightens and she points with her finger at Clarke. „Look what you've done to my best friend!“

„I'm sorry, okay!“, he says and runs his fingers through his hair before adding, „I was stressed because there are probably 5 projects due next week and I tend to be mean when I'm stressed out.“ His lips are drawn in a thin line and his face is flushed but oddly enough it makes him even more attractive and okay, let's stop right there, clarke thinks.

Finally her giggling comes to a stop and she clears her throat, a bit emberassed for her behaviour. „Hey, it's okay. Really, it's fine.“, she assures him with a serious voice now. Maybe Bellamy wasn't the only one stressed earlier that day, so she thinks they should just let it rest in the past and maybe start over or something.

Bellamy gives her a quick thankful nod and Clarke just smiles affirmingly. After that point, they all return to normal conversations even if Octavia threatens on multiple occasions to stop talking to him if he'll ever be mean to her friends again. But aside from that, it turns out that Bellamy can even be funny and that he suits perfectly into the their group. They order a big plate of fries later that evening and eat it together which ends up with Jasper and Clarke competing against each other in who can stuff more fries into their mouths. Of course Clarke wins and they all cheer loudly making the other guest at the diner either looking curiously over or giving them weird looks. At some point, when it's almost midnight Octavia has to go and Clarke thinks that's actually a good idea unless she wants to repeat today's morning – accidently oversleeping and then skipping her breakfast - so they both stand up saying their goodbyes when Bellamy spontaneously decides that it's also time for him to go, thus the three of them walk out of the diner together.

Bellamy and Octavia talk about Bellamy getting an appartment instead of living in the doorms or something and Clarke silently walks next to them with a relaxed expression. When she first saw Bellamy in that diner, her first instict was to turn around and walk away because come on, who would want to spend an evening with the guy who insulted you for no reason? But the evening was suprisingly chill which was a lot better than she expected. 

Suddenly she feels something warm on her chest, it feels really weird but she concludes that a fry must have fallen into her sweater during her competion with Jasper. It disturbs her so much that she just sticks her arm into her sweater trying to find the damn fry.

She is so completely focused on her task that she bumps into Bellamy who stopped midway, staring at her with furrowed brows, „What in the world are you doing?“

Clarke realizes that it must look like she is groping herself or something because her arm is in her sweater fumbling around with her bra and yeah, it definitely does look weird. „I think I have a fry in my bra.“

„Gross, Clarke! Get it out!“, Octavia laughs with her hands in the pockets of her cardigan which makes Clarke also laugh out loud because of how ridicilous it is.

„What do you think I'm trying to here 'tavia?“

She exclaims a loud „Aha“ when she finally gets a grip on that damn thing and pulls it out. Mustering it in the moonlight, she decides to eat it as a reward. With a huge grin she stuffs it into her mouth and grins even more at the horrified expression on the siblings' faces.

„What?“

A deep chuckle escapes Bellamy's throat and he shakes his head looking at the ground. Next to him Octavia just snorts rolling her eyes jokingly. „Clarke Griffin, you are disguisting.“

„Oh my god, stop acting like this fry was in my ass! It was literally just between my boobs and you know, my boobs are clean!“. There's humor in her voice as she says it with a smirk.

„Thank you for this useful information!“, Bellamy says sarcastically and his sister snickers quietly.

Clarke offers him a wide smile, „Anytime.“. Then she walks past them and leads the way because she is seriously going to regret the decision to stay up late tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I hate this chapter. I feel like it's so horribly written so please don't judge me and oh, the only reason I actually continued this fic was because of the kudos etc. It seriously suprised me but made me also very happy so thank you very much! So comments are welcome and highly appreciated! 
> 
> I know that there was hardly any Bellarke interaction in this chapter but you'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> (I also don't know how to end chapters, I'm so verry sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Raven and Octavia time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, even if it's just a few comments - the motivation and the boost that comes out of it is HUGE! So it'd be really great if you'd continue to leave comments and reviews! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and maybe what you want to see! I'd appreciate it :)

Clarke doesn't oversleep this time or the two following days after that, instead the days proceed pretty boring. Raven either studies or is with Wick which „doesn't mean anything, shut up, Clarke.“ and her own days are spend with classes, painting and researching for classes. It's a routine she's used to by now and Clarke would like to continue this up into her future but preferably, with a partner. Spending her future making art in her own appartment with big windows and lots of plants and a loving husband or wife – depends – is her ultimate goal. Her mother had another future planned out for her – a medical career and a wealthy husband or something – but that's not what Clarke wanted. She had the talent and the right grades for getting into a medical school,but her passion ultimately belongs to art. Even though she could imagine being a doctor and even though she knew she could save hundreds of lives with it – she also knew she could save lives with painting, even if it was only her own. 

Her decision divided Clarke and her mother and ensured them to stop talking for months but eventually her mother gave in. For the most part it was because of her Father, Jake. He was the one who supported her as long as she was happy and he tried his best to convince his wife to start talking to her daughter again. Sometimes she misses them and their family evenings but they talk regulary on the phone, so the homesickness isn't that bad. 

Her friends, especially Raven, also contribute a lot to her well-being in college. She knows Raven for years now – since the incident with her ex or more precisely their ex - and now she's family, or a sister, or call it what you want but a huge part of her life. Having her as a roommate is not only funny and amusing but also convenient at times because they basically know each other in and out. There are hardly any things that Clarke keeps from her, not because they braid each other's hair and tell each other secrets but because it just seems natural. 

However, Octavia and the rest of the gang are also part of her own little college-family who climbed the wall she built around herself and made their way straight to her heart – with the help of alcohol, pot and food (especially the three mixed up together). She haven't seen them since the night at the diner though because their class shedules hardly ever match so there aren't many opportunities to hang out. Therefore when Clarke has a free afternoon and Octavia asks her if she wants to go for lunch she is very happy to say yes.

 

-

 

They meet at a cute little cafe nearby the campus that offers the best sandwiches around there for affordables prices for broke college students. Clarke arrives first, so she picks a table outside in the sun and settles there. While waiting for Octavia, she texts with Monty about his boyfriend problems and is very suprised to find out that apparently, his boyfriend is Bellamy's roommate, Nathan Miller. 

She is deeply absorbed into the conversation with Monty when Octavia appears with her long brown hair falling down her shoulders and an apologetic smile on her face. She hurries to Clarke's table and lets her heavy-looking bag fall down under table with a groan as she sits. „So sorry for being late, I'm coming straight from class! Have you been waiting here long?“

Clarke rolls her eyes sarcastically because she's been waiting for like .07 seconds and Octavia is already apologizing. „It's no problem, I've been waiting for like a minute or something.“

„Okay, good.“

A waitress comes and they both order the popular cheese-ham-sandwich, which Clarke adores by the way, with french fries, a soda and water. The food is served very quickly and the waitress, Monroe, is a girl from Clarke's art class. The two friends chat about the food, their courses and even 'tavia's idea to visit a self-defense class until she suddenly changes the subject and gives Clarke a guilty sigh.

„I know you said it's fine but I have to apologize again, for Bellamy. I'm so sorry he called you a spoiled princess – I have no idea what has gotten in his head!“

„Octavia, it's really not a big deal. I was furious at that time, yes, and I considered punching him but – I don't know, it's okay. I mean he said he's sorry“. She offers her the most assuring smile she has to let her see that it's really okay and that she's not mad.

The girl across from her smiles weakly back, apparently still not entirely convinced. A strand of hair falls onto her face and she brushes it behind her ear. Her voice is quieter than usual. „I think something's up with him, Clarke.. He often acts like a dick but it's just too much lately“

„You know why?“

Octavia sighs and shakes her head almost hopelessly, it reminds Clarke of the way she talks about her childhood and her mother. There are never tears, just raw feelings in her eyes and a hollow expression on her face that could be interpreted as cold but it speaks worlds to Clarke. She looks up and somehow manges to look at Clarke but not directly in the eyes. „Maybe he's lonely, or tired but he's isolating himself – even from me.“

„Try talking to him or something. You're his sister, he'll listen to you!“, Clarke suggests but she has actually no idea what else to say because she met Bellamy only twice and he was behaving completely different each time. 

The laugh that comes out of Octavia's throat is dry, making Clarke wince a bit because she isn't used to this side of her. „Oh you don't know him – as if he would ever even consider to talk and show feelings like a real human being!“

Clarke nods understanding but doesn't say anything further because there is simply nothing else to say. It's a complex subject and Octavia's brother is an even more complex person, so if he truly wants to get someone to help him – it's only up to him. 

A few minutes pass in silence, yet it's not uncomfortable because the brunette is rapt in thought and Clarke gets it. But as soon as she snaps out of it she raises her hand to her face but lets it fall with an apologetic look – again. „Fuck, I'm sorry I made everything so tense and depressing.“

„Geez, 'tavia. Stop apologizing, would you?“

„I'm serious, Clarke -“

„Me too!“. Her voice is loud and she is staring into the other girl's eyes, placing her hand on her's as a sign of comfort, letting her know that it's okay. She visibly relaxes under her touch and lets her tense shoulders fall, nodding a thankyou to Clarke and giving her a warm smile. Apparently, Bellamy isn't the only Blake sibling who hardly ever lets someone help them. 

-

Raven is sitting on her bed, frowning at her phone with her opened textbook laying next to her when Clarke comes back.

„What's up?“ she says, closing the door behind her and throwing her bag on her bed. 

Raven's head snaps up and she makes a weird face – a mixture of concern and crudeness. „Wick asked me out on a date“ 

„Great“, Clarke comments nonchalantly after she slumps down on a chair and lets her head loll back. Sometimes she hates the campus because it's so big, she thinks but maybe she just hates walking across it. The silence that returns from Raven makes her look up again and her roommate is staring at her flabbergasted. „Okay – not great?“, Clarke aks.

„No? What I have with him, it's just sex. Nothing more. Is this concept too hard to grasp?“

„Nah but maybe he likes you, you know?“

„Oh fucking great because relationships in college always end good, huh?“

„Raven, it's just a date.“

Raven gives her the death stare but Clarke knows her for too long to be scared off by it anymore, so she just tilts her head, quirks an eyebrow and stares right back. Her roommate gives in with a sigh and lets herself fall on her back. „But it doesn't matter anyway because I don't even have time for a date, I have to study.“

„No, you don't.“, Clarke retors and rises from the chair she was sitting on to climb on her bed where her sketchbook is lying. She is down for a little sketching. 

She hears a snort from Raven and sees her hand covering her face. „You're right, I don't.“, she admits. Clarke turns back to her sketchbook and positions herself so that she is lying on her stomach, her pencil in her right hand and the sketchpad in front of her. 

„Wick said I recited my textbook while we were having sex.“

This causes Clarke to laugh loudly and shake her head. „Wow, Raven, you really know how to turn a guy on!“ her Voice pitches at the end as another giggle comes out. 

Raven just sits up again and lowers her gaze, also laughing but not as hard as her. „I was multitasking.“

„Were you really that bored?“

„I was not – Wick is a good lover!“

„So now he's a lover?“

„I am not discussing my sex life with you, Clarke.“

„Yeah, because you're usually so cautious about it!“

„Fuck off!“, Raven laughs as she throws a pillow at her and watches how it hits her head. Clarke just throws her a very exaggerated annoyed gaze, in the terms of Really, Raven? 

 

There doesn't happen anything much after that, Clarke sketches multiple human eyes since the next subject in art class is gonna be portraits and such while Raven spends her time on her phone. It's not long until Clarke get's hungry again and forces her roommate to go out with her to eat something. 

The sun is already hanging low when they leave the dorm but it's still warm. Students are sitting on the lawn, enjoying the spring air and probably procrastinating. It's a really nice day. They decide to grab some Tacos from the booth across the park because they are really good there (and because it's not far away). 

After getting the food, they settle on the lawn under a tree that casts a big shadow over them. Clarke sacrifices her Sweat Jacker, so that they their asses won't get green. They are both enjoying their food, Clarke presumably a bit too much because the sounds that come out of her mouth are not appropriate, when they spot Miller, Monty and Bellamy walking over the campus.

„Look 's Monty with his boyfriend!“ Clarke says excitedly with a full mouth, trying to nudge her head towards them.

„The tall one?“, Raven wants to know.

„No, the one with the beanie.“

After a considering pause Clarke elaborates more. „The tall one's Bellamy.“

The other girl raises her eyebrows and turns to look at her, „Aka the Belamy who was spending an evening with you after he called you spoiled for no reason?“

She nods but doesn't say anything further because as the boys stop next to the Fontain, the three of them turn around and look at Clarke and Raven. She sees them saying something and then Miller and Monty start walking towards them, while Bellamy walks away in the opposite direction. 

„You scared him off, Clarke“, Raven notes with a smirk but she just snorts and continues to eat her taco. 

When the boys approach, they both officially meet Miller who is a cool guy and they all talk a litte. Miller tells them that he is studying Business Management, something that he wouldn't recommend to anyone unless they want to witness hell itself and Clarke decides that she likes the guy. After talking about classes Monty asks them if they want to join a party at some dude's house next friday and the two agree, even Raven. They spend a nice time together until Raven drags Clarke away because „it was enough social interaction for at least a week“.

 

-

 

Clarke's thursday begins with an art class at 10 am. It's her favorite time because she can wake up at 9.30 am, run a quick shower, get in some comfy clothes and get herself a caramel latte on the way to class.

The room is filled with young people, most of them females but a good amount of males, too. There are tired expressions on some of their faces but still a warm smile on their mouths. Of course, not everyone is looking so friendly, for example: Murphy. He looks like he could kill you, with the exception when Emori – another student – is around. 

Cece, the teacher, starts with reviewing their last submitted pieces and handing them out. The painting Clarke finished in the laundry room was apparently good enough for an B but with the critique that she should refine the details in the background. Then they start talking about their new subject - portrait drawing - about the technique they should use and how much time they have until the deadline. 1 Month to find a pose Model and draw a portrait. Easy, Clarke thinks.

„Finding someone who is willing to pose for several hours on several days can cost you a lot of time and even money. So, every year I hand out a list of students who are ready to be the pose Model for you – for a really fair price. If you already have found someone, great but if you aren't sure yet, consider it. I advise you to spend more time on the drawing rather than on the searching.“, with that advise she ends the class. Some of the students stand up to check out the list that is now lying on a desk but a lot of them just leave. 

Clark waits until the room is almost empty, so that she can check it out in peace without having to squeeze through crowd of students. She goes to the front and takes the list, wanting to check out the names with the small pictures of the person next to it. 

Bellamy Blake's name is the first that jumps into her view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter. The next one will be up on the weekend because I don't have a lot of time to write lately. Expect much Bellarke interaction next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Clarke gets to know more of Bellamy Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a longer one. Enjoy 4k!

There was a time in Clarke's life where she was good at making the right decisions, pretty much because she didn't make them spontaneously. She took her time, considered the arguments precisely, thought about the aftereffect and then made her choice. Everything was planned out, neat and deliberated. This facade started to crumble the moment she found out that her current boyfriend was dating another girl at the same time, then she chose to go to art college and not to medical school and the walls came falling down completely. Her life wasn't sheduled anymore since the first day of college, instead it was messy and impulsive but still good. 

Now Clarke is sitting alone in her room, holding a sticky note with Bellamy's number scribbled on it, trying to make a decision. Does she call him, or does she simply avoid the following awkward conversation and even putative bickering? She isn't even sure why she wrote his number down in the first place or why she, a tough realist, thought it would be a good idea to call Bellamy Blake and tell him that she knows he is volunteering as a pose model. 

She can imagine that he won't be happy about it, more likely he'll be even pissy. The thing is, Clarke knows that the Blake's aren't exactly wealthy and she knows that Bellamy works his ass off on three different jobs while simultaneously going to college and she respects his ambition, thinks it's great, even, but it's probably like a violation of his pride for him.

So she is sitting on her bed and can't think of any reason why she should dial his number and make everything even more uncomfortable, except that he has a unique face and she wants to recreate it with her pencil. Of course it was a stupid idea anyway but she can't seem to let go of the thought of drawing him. 

Cursing her incapability to make decisions, she stands up and leaves the already crumbled sticky note with his number on her bead. She needs to go for a walk and get some fresh air, apparently almost calling her best friend's brother who surely hates her and asking him to pose for her gives her headaches. Leaving the dorm, Clarke heads straight to her favorite spot around the campus. It's a petite bench in an old park avenue and the best thing about it is that there are almost never people there. Just her, her thoughts and most of the time her sketchbook. 

After 4 minutes of walking to the place, she takes a seat and closes her eyes. Breathing in the spring air, breathing out her stress. It's very calm aside from the chirping birds and Clarke enjoys every second of it. College is loud, a place full of young people and there's hardly any time for some alone-time, that's why she adores this cute little bench and it's enviroment th-

„Clarke?“

She recognizes the voice immediately, with a silent and frustrated sigh she opens her eyes to see Bellamy fucking Blake standing right in front of her. Of all the people that could have known this place, her fate decided that it would be him, it's like a big fuck you from the heigher dieties above.

Clarke presses a smile on her face, „Bellamy, hi“.

Bellamy returns the smile, not putting so much effort into hiding his displeasure to see her though. „I'm sorry I didn't wanna interrupt you - I just thought nobody knew about this spot.“

„No, it's fine.“ she says before adding, „I didn't know either that somebody was going here, you in particular“. Her voice speeds up at the end and she huffs out a laugh, trying to cover up the fact that she, Clarke Griffin, is nervous. Hell knows why this guy has this kind of effect on her, but he just does. However, she regrets saying the last part as soon as she sees the frown and the pissy look bottling up on his face.

„What do you mean?“

His intense stare makes her quiver on the inside, but she just shrugs her shoulders. „Oh, I just didn't think that you -“, she makes a few incoherent hand gestures, “-that you were a nature guy or something“. Her lame answer softens his face but instead makes him raise his eyebrows.

„O didn't tell me you were studying psychology now.“ he quips, the tone in his voice is so pesky that Clarke closes her eyes for a moment to gather herself not to start throwing punches. Bellamy Blake ignites the fire in her.

Clarke draws a fist with her hand and presses her nails into her skin, biting back multiple affronts lying on her tongue. „Charming“ she notes, nodding her head simultaneously. 

Bellamy eyes her up quietly and then turns around with an unsatisfied look, all this fuss probably draining him as much as her. Clarke has no idea why the two of them can't just talk to each other like normal people. She has never met such a severe and complicated person like Bellamy, or maybe she has but she usually can cope with those people. Before she can even think about it and stop herself, she rushes to her feet. „Wait!“

He turns to her and quirks an eyebrow in a very distrusting kind of way. 

„I actually wanted to talk you“ Clarke blurts out, her voice jumping with tension and doubt. Her inner voices are screaming at her, trying to shut her up but oddly enough, she retains her straight posture and doesn't run away in shame.

Before answering Bellamy musters her for a long time with squinted eyes, his backpack dangling on his back. „About what?“

Clarke makes a step towards him, so that they don't have to talk with seven feet between them. „I saw that you are willing to pose for the art students – I mean, I saw your name on the list and it got me thinking.“

The whole time his face doesn't show any emotion until she says that last bit, it's an annoyed but amused expression. Crossing his arm, he looks down on Clarke and her gaze is totally not lingering on his muscular arms, no, not at all. „Yeah, I signed up as a pose model in my first semester here to earn a few bucks but I'm still doing it every year because – I guess it's nice to help out some other students“ he tells her, his tone easy and not as uncomfortable as she imagined it to be. „You don't think about me posing for you, do you?“

She is offended at how opposed he seems to this suggestion but then again she didn't except a different reaction. „What, would it be that bad?“ she asks pugnaciously.

„Please“ Bellamy scoffs rolling his eyes, „You would smash my head with your easel before we're even 5 minutes in“. He chuckles deep and low while looking at the ground with an amused expression. For whatever reason, it makes her smile and she even giggles mildly, horrific.

„Only if you continue to act like an asswipe.“

He tilts his head and looks at her, his dark eyes wandering over her face and his tongue licking over his upper lip. „You really wanna risk a grade and a possible commited murder just to draw me?“

Shrugging her shoulders she gives him a quirky smile. „Well, you do have an splendid face for a portrait“. She genuinely means it even if it's hard to admit, but she wanted to draw him the second she saw him, so denial is fruitless. 

„Was that a compliment, Princess?“ his smirk grows wider with every moment that passes. Although, the nickname still makes her furious, she chooses to ignore it and just roll her eyes instead. 

„Oh, you wish, Blake.“

„Don't deny it, Clarke. You and me both know the truth!“

„Would you stop?“, she laughs and crosses her arms with an annoyed stupid smile hanging on her lips that is so not there because of him.

His smirk eventually fades but an eased expression settles on his face, he regards her. „So you are serious? You want us two to work together?“

„Well, technically, I'll be working and you just have to sit there and not move – but yes, I'm serious.“ she returns, keeping her voice on a serious note. 

Bellamy nods, evaluating the proposal and evidently, not trying to hide his incertitude about the whole thing. Clarke likes his fortright manner, and he just suprises her again and again by being a complete asshat one second and then the other one being a cool witty guy with a charming smile. 

„I don't know, I -“

„Octavia would love the idea!“ she cuts him off knowing that his sister is the most important thing in his world and if that doesn't convince him, then she doesn't know either.

He throws her a look, meaning that he knows exactly which tactic Clarke is using. Nonetheless, he eventually gives in, nodding and rolling his eyes at her when she offers him a wide smile. The whole situation went a lot better and less awkward than she ever imagined.

„So when do we start?“ he wants to know, sticking his big hands in the pocket of his jeans which makes him look like a huge dork – especially with those long black curls of his. 

Clarke shrugs and tries to remember if she has any important plans for the next week, but there's not really much: The party tomorrow, the essay about art in the renaissence due thursday and some other stuff that isn't necessarily important. „Let's say monday?“

„Monday's good“

„Okay,“ she says „Look, I need to get back now to get some of my stuff done but you wanna join me on the way back?“. She knows that he's sort of inclined to accept her offer because it'd be really strange if they would walk back to campus seperately but she thinks he doesn't mind her still asking. 

He accedes and so they both make their way back, talking about anything possible. It turns out that Bellamy is a huge history geek and that he's actually majoring in history to become a professor which astonishes Clarke again, because it's just not what she expected of him. She thought that he'd major in something like international business but apparently Bellamy is full of suprises. Discussing when and where they're going to meet on Monday, they make it back to the campus without argueing. She would say they get along pretty well, even and Clarke hopes it stays that way. 

 

 

-

 

 

Spending the next day in the library researching and writing notes for her essay, Friday night rolls around pretty fast and it starts with pre-lashing at Jasper's and Monty's.

Clarke and Raven arrive when the two boys are sitting on the floor with Octavia, already tipsy from their moonshine. It's not an uncommon view because that's exactly what happens everytime they go out. The two room mates settle on the bed, each taking a long swig from the bottle and hissing at the hot burning in their throat. Clarke doesn't even know why they still drink that stuff, because let's be serious, it tastes disgusting. It's probably just a tradition by now.

After 1 hour of incoherent discussions about the importance of cereal, stupid drinking games and a lot of giggling, they finally decide to join the party which is taking place at dude's house, who's in her art class how she later finds out. The place is full – and when she say's full it means really almost-no-air-to-breathe-full – and loud music is roaring from the stereo. Stepping into the party that is going on, the five friends practically scatter across the house but it's not like Clarke minds because there are a lot of people there who she knows from her classes or in general, like Anya for example: An undergraduate that she met in her first semester who was behaving patronizing at first but now is a good friend of her's.

Spotting her in the crowd, Clarke goes over to say hi. „Anya, hey“

Anya is standing next to another girl who is talking to someone else though, so she startles a bit at Clarke's loud voice next to her but is quick to react by pulling her into a one armed hug and smiling fondly. „Clarke, it's good to see you!“

„Yeah, you too! I didn't see you around lately, you been busy?“

„Majoring in marketing takes up a lot of time!“

Clarke laughs lightheaded from her second cup of cola mixed with vodka or something and smiles at the other girl. „I guess I'm lucky to study art then!“

Nodding Anya takes a sip from her drink „My friend Lincoln – I think he mentioned that you two were in the same Class“ she says, her voice ever so slightly wavering from the alcohol. 

While trying to assign a face to the name, Clarke gets pushed forward by some stupid idiots behind her so that her drink spills out of the cup and on the floor. She rolls her eyes but finally remembers who Lincoln is. „Yeaah- I know him!“, she basically shouts at anya because of the loud music and the loud people. „Broad phyisique, tattooed arms but a quiet personality?“

„That's him!“ Anya yells back, and her eyes wander around the room they are in. „That's actually his party!“. Before Clarke can make a suprised sound, the girl that was previously standing next to Anya turns around to them. Her striking face stands out and her thick eyeliner, that was probably totally on point earlier, is smudged around her eyes that wander over Clarke's body. 

Everytime she meets hot people like this girl, she reminds herself that she needs to get laid again. 

„Clarke, that's Lexa. Lexa, Clarke“, Anya introduces them with a loud voice.

Lexa gives her a gentle smile, her countenance appearing peculiary sober in contrast to everyone around her. „Nice to meet you, Clarke“

She opens her mouth to say something but is suddenly grabbed by Jasper who quickly apologizes for stealing her and drags her by her hand through the living room. Swiftly throwing a regretful look over her shoulder, she staggers after him. „The fuck are you going?“

The kitchen is filled with people but most of them are Clarke's friends. Raven and Wick are leaning on the counter and eating pizza with Bellamy and Octavia across from them. Jasper lets her hand go, instead presses another drink into it. 

„Clarkeee -my friend!!“ Octavia jabbles as soon as she sees her and stands up to throw her arms around her and place her head between her shoulder and her neck. „I'm so – SO thanwul for havin you 's a friend!“. Clarke giggles at her drunk friend hugging her back, slightly weaving with a cup in her one hand and octavia on the other side. 

She thinks she sees a mild smile tugging at the corner of Bellamy's mouth but maybe it's just the alcohol. 

„Did you see Monty anywhere?“ Jasper asks her as he leans over the pizza, looking at it like it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

„No, why – what's wrong?“. She unties herself from Octavia who starts pouting and walks over to Jasper. The loud music is making it impossible to hear anything.

„Nothing's wrong“ he shrugs and makes a face at her. 

Clarke sighs, making room for two girls who are rushing to the pizza with loud laughter. „He's probably with Miller“

„Okay,“, Jasper says slowly nodding his head, „but where's Maya?“

„Who's Maya?“

„His girlfriend“ Bellamy cuts in and takes a big swig of his cup. His hair is standing up to all sides and he looks really tired

„Okay, whatever“ Clarke says with her hands up indicating that she doesn't want to spend her time hanging out in the kitchen. She wants to drink and have fun. She wants to dance. Before she leaves, she can catch a glimps of Raven rolling her eyes at Wick but with a stupid big smile hanging on her lips – It's just sex, okay, Reyes, whatever you say.

She finishes her drink and leaves it on a counter somewhere, looking for the dancing area. It's only when she hears a woozy hiccup behind her she sees that Octavia followed her. 

„You wanna dance?“ Clarke asks her, pulling her already on the dance floor.

Octavia nods with a smirk on her face that totally looks like the one of her brother.

Swinging their hips to the music, jumping to the beat with arms high in the air they dance and sing. Clarke doesn't even notice the people dancing around her – or sometimes with her, it's just her and the beat of the song. Although, she gets out of breath after quite a while, so she drags Octavia away and leads her to a table with dozens of bottles and cups standing on it.

She pours herself and her friend two shots and holds it out to her, Octavia taking it and both of them taking the shot. 

„Clarke?“, Octavia says after a few moments pass between them.

„Mh?“

The brunette blinks plainly intoxiated, and staggers two steps towards Clarke steadying herself on her. „I think 's so sweeeeeet 'f you to spend time with bell“

Clarke frowns and regards her. „What'd'you mean, 'tavia?“ she asks her shaking her hand in confusement.

„Thing with the paintbrushes, y'know, you're goin to paintbrush him!“

„D'you mean drawing him?“

„Yes!“ Octavia rejoices loudly and giggles about it.

Clarke laughs, too and almost falls over while doing it. Apparently, she's also pretty smashed and oh boy is she going to regret it in the morning.

„Y'know I also want somebody to paint me! 's so romantic, Clarke“

They both break out into a series of giggles and laughter, even though there's nothing funny about it. „'S nothing romantic or some shit 'bout it, 's fucking hard!“ Clarke tries to say with a serious voice but ends up babbling it.

Octavia is ready to protest but then Bellamy appears behind her, placing a big strong hand on her shoulder. „O, you okay?“

„Nooo, nobody wants to draw me!“ she whines, making him looking questioningly at Clarke who just shrugs. Everything starts to seem blurry and rushed, and she only hears half of the sentences that come out of people's mouth. 

Bellamy seems to notice that her state is steering towards the one Octavia is already in. „C'mon you two, time to go home“ he says and catches Clarke's arm. His hand is warm on her, and she is ready to just close her eyes and fall into his arms. Somehow he manages to get the two of them to the front door, but before he can lead them outside Clarke breaks free of his grip and rushes back into the crowd as she sees someone. 

It's Lincoln with his massive tattooed arms and the broad shoulders – her drunk self wants to talk to him so bad for a reason. „Lincoooln – 's me Clarke from th' art class!“

The man catches her as she stumbles towards him and she chuckles merrily. „I know, Clarke – are you okay?“ he asks her and lets her go as soon as she can stand on her own.

„Yaah, 'm fine! I just – I just wanted to say whot a cool party this's. So great!“

„Thanks, but you're really drunk. You should go home.“

„Aren't partys here for that? Bein' drunk?“

„Are you with someone?“

Clarke sighs and looks over her shoulder, trying to see over the crowd. „I dunno – I was with 'tavia but now she's gone“ she mumbles and regards him. „You would like her , she's fierce!“

He looks at her with raised eyebrows, probably trying to figure out what the hell she is talking about. Suddenly there's a warm hand on her arm and around her torso, she has a feeling it's Bellamy again but she doesn't even bother to check. 

The next moment Clarke remembers she's outside, somewhere on the street and it's cold. The fresh air is so much better than being inside in an overcrowded place though, so she's not complaining. She thinks Bellamy and Octavia are next to her, but she isn't sure because she barely can walk and she certainly can't turn her head and use her brain.

The way back to the dorm is fuzzy, silent and difficult. However, they reach it eventually and Clarke has to fumble around forever to find her key card but she succeeds after all. Trying to be quiet when walking through the hallway is a tough task, since everything she does in a drunk state seems to be thousand times louder than normal. 

Octavia's room comes first and Bellamy does a good job in bringing his little sister to bed. It's probably not the first time dealing with a drunk Octavia, but it's the first time Clarke seeing him so affectionate and gentle. He takes off her shoes and her jacket and then covers her with her blanket while Octavia is already completely passed out. Clarke is waiting by the door, leaning her head against the door frame as she wonders why she is even waiting for him because it's not like he's going to bring her to bed and tuck her under a blanket, too. She's not his sister, she isn't even sure if they're friend. Realizing that. she starts strolling along the hallway. Her body just feels so heavy and all she wants to do is fall onto her bed and sleep forever. 

A soft touch on her back startles her out of her thoughts, she looks up into Bellamy's worried gaze. „Where's your room, Clarke?“ he whispers, his voice barely audible. 

„Nr. 307“ is all she manages to get out before her heavy eyelids fall shut, making her almost fall asleep on the spot. Bellamy catches her as she slowly slips into his arms and without a big deal he just slips his left arm under her legs, his right arm holding her back and lifts her. Clarke's head lolls back as he carries her into her room, opens the door and puts her on the bed. She only regains consciousness after she's already cuddled in her blanket, opening her eyes she sees Bellamy placing a water bottle on her nightstand.

„Bellamy“ she mutters with a tired voice.

He turns around and she can't see much in her darkened room but the moon light that shines through the window lets her recognize the outlines of a smile on his face. He probably presumes that she won't remember all of this the next day but he is wrong. Clarke Griffin doesn't forget historical events like Bellamy Blake smiling. „You know that you would have much more friends if you'd be this nice more often.“

„Go to sleep, Clarke“ he says and she imagines him rolling his eyes. 

„I'm serious. It looks like there's a nice person under all the layers of visciousness, inviolability and sass.“

He doesn't reply but she can hear him breathing. The silence makes her tired and as her eyes flutter shut, the darkness pulls her into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this one, so I hope you like it, too! 
> 
> Please leave comments if there was something you liked about this chapter. It really helps A LOT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first painting session with Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, Captain america: the winter soldier spoilers ahead!

Clarke spends her saturday in bed with a bad hangover and lots of pills that are supposed to lessen her nausea. When she is not in the process of trying to remember a life before headaches and sickness, she just sleeps or lies around fading out the dull throbing in her head. Raven's impossible good mood doesn't help her either because it's not only annoying as fuck but also too loud and noisy for her current state.

 

It's already 7 pm around the evening when she finally gets out of bed, even if it's only because she grew damn hungry during the long hours of agony and pain. She is grateful that nobody sees her as she slips out of her room to go to the vending machine since it's not exactly one of her best days.

 

Once she has her pack of salty chips, she hurries back to her room and slides into her bed, already getting her notebook out to get at least somewhat of work done. The evening proceeds uneventful, she manages to write a whole 205 words on her essay after her condition improves and Raven reports what was going on outside of their four walls.

Apparently Octavia was feeling even worse than Clarke which does not suprise her and oh, Monty has a huge hickey under his chin, howsoever Miller managed to do _that._ She already falls asleep at 11 pm, the arduous hangover having exhausted her.

 

Sunday is definitely better than the previous day, yet it's not really more interesting. She texts with octavia now and then, goes for a walk to get some fresh air and even does her laundry again but asides from that nothing truly happens. It's monday when things start to get interesting again.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is sitting in the empty art studio and waits. Her pencil case with all her necessary „instruments“ is on a table, all her pencils are sharpened and neat, her easel in front of her. She may have changed throughout college but the fact that she's a neat freak remains.

 

When she looks at the watch on her wrist, that she got from her dad, it's 2.57 pm. Clarke may or may not a bit too early but excessive puncuality is actually one of her good traits. „It shows responsibility and is a sign that you're able to pursue your commitments“ is what her mother used to say when she praised her or something but nobody told her that with promptness comes little patience. And little patience is not one of the good traits.

 

The door to the room opens and Bellamy comes in, he's wearing a simple black shirt that accentuates his biceps and a dark jeans. Clarke turns around and welcomes him with a happy smile.

 

„Hey“ he greets her as he throws his backpack on one of the empty tables and walks over to her.

 

„Thanks again for doing this!“

 

He waves her off but smirks eventually. „Not a big deal“ he says, with a hint of annoyance and fluster in his voice. _Maybe he's wondering why she is being so nice, or maybe he's not used to be treated_ _so nice_ and with this thought Clarke stops because she's _not_ going to analyze every little things he does. _She's not a psychologist like he said._

 

„It _is_ , actually“ she insists and places her hands on her lap. "I mean, you're commiting to an arrangement even though you presumably think that I'm irritating as fuck. Thats n-". Before she can continue with her speech, he interrupts her lifting his hands in surrender and rolling his eyes.

 

"Okay, okay. Let's not get sentimental now, Princess."

 

Clarke's face goes from happy to pissed and she gives him a glare, indicating with a her index finger where he's supposed to sit. He just continues to smirk like a fucking idiot as he sits down on the chair that she arranged specially for him ahead of her easle a bit to her right so that she can see him.

 

Before they start Clarke remembers what she wanted to talk to him about, or rather what she wanted apologize about. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry for my behaviour at the party last friday - I was super drunk and I'm _really_ ashamed for everything what happened that night!"

 

Bellamy starts grinning again, really wide. "It's fine. Do you think I never saw someone being drunk?" he asks with raised eyebrows and a mocking voice.

 

"Yeah but - I don't know. It's still embarassing."

 

"Only a bit."

 

"Now that it's cleared up, let's begin!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their start is a bit shaky, not quite as easy and smooth as she imagined it but it's alright. Bellamy has to sit really straight and tranquil when she draws the outline of his face, and let it be said: it's not as simple as it sounds. The thing that also contributes to it is that Clarke isn't sure what she can or cannot say to him because she doesn't even know where they're standing right now. Are they friends, or is he just the brother of her best friend who happens to pose for her? She has no idea.

 

"Okay, 'm done with the outlines" she informs him as she lets her hand fall, exhaling loudly. "Next I'm drawing the proportions of your face, so if you need a break have it now."

 

Bellamy relaxes visibly and his previous straight posture slackens, going with his hand through his hair he shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good."

 

"'Okay. Perhaps you want to listen to some music or something? Just tell me if you're bored or it gets too tense in here."

 

"It's fine but - "

 

"What?"

 

"You could just _talk_ " he suggests wiggling his eyebrows with a growing smirk on his face. Clarke snorts loudly but shakes her head, she's not exactly keen on telling Bellamy Blake her lifestory.

 

"Me? I'm not really good at telling stories."

 

The boy in front of her grins even wider and the smug look on his face transforms into a challenging one, "Oh, now you're just making excuses!"

 

"Shush!" she chuckles, and puts her right hand on her hip. "What even should I talk about?"

 

Bellamy shrugs and makes a face at her that's probably supposed to mean something like _I don't care princess just do it_ while he stetches his presumably stiff neck. It looks quite hot but Clarke ignores it. She ignores all of the tension and warm tingles that she gets from sitting in front of him because technically, it's just chemical reactions taking place in her body,  _nothing else._ Besides, Clarke griffin is very good at denying the truth, especially this - whatever this is.

 

"Just  _talk_ so that it's not so quiet all the time."

 

"Then why don't I just turn some music on and -"

 

"Music is too ordinary, it gets boring over the time."

 

"Jesus Christ, Bellamy, why do you have to be so fucking complicated all the time?" Clarke groans with an annoyed expression, rolling her eyes exaggerated. She falls back on the chair she's sitting on and lets her head loll back. 

 

He gives her a look that is hard to make out but it's all dark eyes, raised eyebrows and maybe even a hint of amusement. Clarke wonders if he's amused by  _her_ or the situation, and the thought of him being entertained by her makes her heart race slightly faster. Maybe she's even proud because making the usual so grumpy guy smile is a big accomplishment in this case. Of course, she's not an idiot, she knows how a possible crush feels - but it's different this time. Could be the aftereffect that she carries with her after the last relationship she was in, or it could be the circumstances that she's in - because seriously, it's college, it's her friends brother, it's not the time for having crushes and it's Bellamy fucking Blake - but whatever it  _could_ be, Clarke is going to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

 

After the brief break, they settle into an agreeable pace. Bellamy sits as calm as he can while Clarke brings his face to paper, simultaneously talking about anything she can think of. She tells him about her art classes, the different projects she had to do, her favorite one, her most hated one, the brushes she uses, different techniques and lots of other stuff that probably bores him to death but she thinks it's still better than talking about her personal life.

 

It's remarkable that Bellamy doesn't complain or make any stupid remarks during all that time because from what Clarke knows or at least thinks about him is that he is a very straight forward person, if there's something he doesn't like he'll say it, if someone is pissing him off he won't stay around and pretend to like them. Clarke likes his attitude because she has the same one, so it really astonishes her that he doesn't say anything, making her respect him even more. The fact that Bellamy may be interested in what she's saying doesn't occur to her until later, and when it does she doesn't believe it.

 

She's just talking about the last project she had to turn in and the difficulties that came with it because of the creative block that she had, when Bellamy cuts her of mid sentence. "That the one you finished in the laundry room?"

 

Not even having noticed it that it is in fact the painting that she finished there, Clarke frowns. Bellamy and her never really talked about the incident there, did they? At least not privately, in all seriousness. He apologized back at the diner but he practically had no choice with Octavia sitting next to him, so it doesn't really count.

 

"Yeah, it _was_ actually. I guess you made me so angry that I turned all the fury into energy and overcame my block."

 

An almost invisible smile appears on his face, very easy to overlook but still there. "Well at least something good came out of my stupid behaviour, huh?" he jokes, raising his eyebrows facetiously but there's something different in his gesture this time. There's a spark of insecurity and even regret in his eyes, indicating that he might be truly sorry this time, covering it up with snarky comments is just his way to handle the situation. The moment passes though, because as if Bellamy Blake would show his  _emotions_ for more than 3 seconds.

 

Clarke acknowledges it with a small smile on her lips, nodding her head along but not saying anything. _Sometimes silence is just the better answer,_ she thinks as she snaps her gaze from Bellamy to the paper in front of her, concentrating again on drawing the lines of his hair.

 

"You know, O told me all about you when you two became friends"

 

She doesn't look up, or doesn't stop drawing but she listens very closely to what he is saying. It's okay that he is talking because she's just sketching his hair anyway and as long as he doesn't move too much she won't be complaining.

 

It's suprisingly soothing to paint as his voice accompanies her with every line she draws.

 

"I was happy that she made friends so quickly but then again I wasn't really suprised, she's fast to adapt with others. So she talked a lot about you, how you showed her around the dorm and helped her in general, how you stitched up Jasper after he fell down from the roof or something, what a stunning artist you are and that you inspire her.

My whole life she told me that I was her 'role model', so I may  have gotten slightly jealous of the best friend of my sister - It's just that O never talked about any of her other friends like that and I know that I won't be her best friend forever but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. It kinda grew on me, and when she met you I started to worry. It's stupid but when she told me how wealthy you are and so on I started to get a picture of you in my head: The princess who got everything, the princess who never worked for anything and the girl that is going to steal my little sister. I thought you'll change her, make her unappreciative or something. I thought O would realize what a crappy childhood she had and turn away from.

So when I met you, I still had that picture of you - the spoiled bitch, and I acted on my feelings, didn't even try to get to know you. "

 

 

Somewhere throughout Bellamy's confession Clarke stopped painting, just listening with every bit of attention she had and trying to process the things that she's hearing. It shocks her just how wrong she was about him because she labeled him as the gruffy and sassy guy who judges way too fast and way to harsh about people and doesn't care about any one besides his sister. Well, technically he still judges way to fast, but at least he recognizes his mistake.

 

So what could she say after an avowal like this? It's not only the fact that he's different than she thought, it's that Clarke knows how hard it was for him to tell her that, and how uncomfortable he probably feels right now after talking about it. She decides to start with the most important thing: Octavia.

 

„You know that your sister has a very strong personality and I doubt that she'll ever let somebody change her, let alone make her disown you?

If she knew this, she would punch you for even thinking about something absurd like this“. The words pour out of her, fast and only slightly mocking. After the shock has subsided, Clarke recognizes that it's still stupid as hell because he just could have met her instead of holding a secret grudge against her. Although she understands the reasons behind it, she won't just accept it and act like he's a saint just because he apologized.

 

Bellamy huffs out a laugh and tries to avoid her gaze by looking at the ground. „Yeah, I've realized that now“ he says, covering his mouth with his hand and daring to look up at her.

 

Clarke raises her eyes because it just doesn't seem good enough but eventually she just sighs. „Well, better later than never“ she mumbles as she shakes her head incredulously. Maybe they can be friends now after things are finally sorted out.

 

„I know you think I'm a dick -“

 

„No, I mean _yes_ but it just bothers me that you could have just tried to talk to me before starting to think that I'm a spoiled brat that has a bad influence on your sister.“

 

„I know -“

 

„You literally behaved like a five year old, Bellamy.“

 

„I did.“

 

Clarke's arms are still crossed but her stare softens. After all, Bellamy opened up to her and his feelings are still valid, even if it was kind of stupid. It's just if she started to act different around him being all nice and soft, it would be the wrong approach. He probably hates to show that he's vulnerable and he would hate it even more if she started to treat him differently. She won't do that.

 

It gets back to normal after that, Clarke is finished with the face on her portrait and because she's tired of holding her pencil, they decide to carry on the next time which is in two days. She clears the studio, making sure that she doesn't forget anything with Bellamy helping her.

 

When they leave the room they are in a heated discussion about _Captain america: The winter soldier_ because he seriously claims that Bucky Barnes is a villain and Clarke just can't be friends with someone who really believes that, so she argues that it's not really Bucky because he was tortured and turned into a killing machine by HYDRA which makes him a fucking victim and not a villain. Thereupon Bellamy asserts that he is because „every movie needs a villain“ or some shit, completely missing the fact that HYDRA and Alexander Pierce were the bad guys.

Due to Clarke's indispensable need to defend Bucky Barnes at all costs, she only notices that her stomach is growling when they are on the way to the dorms. Coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of her conversation with Bellamy, she earns a quirked eyebrow from him.

 

„Hey, do you wanna grab something to eat?“ she asks him, blinking her eyes because of the sun that shines into her face and makes it hard to see anything which ends up in Clarke making a funny face.

 

Bellamy chuckles gently and considers it for a moment, looking at her from high above due their huge height difference but nods with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. „Sure. Why not?“

 

He insists on going to a petite cafe four blocks away because the others are „too crowded“ and „too overpriced“ but as soon as Clarke steps a foot into it she falls in love with the place. It's almost empty except for the barista behind the counter who greets Bellamy with a joyful nod, and a boy with headphones and a laptop in front of him, so it's pleasantly calm with nice soft music playing in the background. Everything is simply white besides the grey walls with nice paintings on it.

 

Clarke orders a green tea with a chocolate croissant and Bellamy takes a coffee, black, with a piece of cherry cheesecake that looks absolutely delightful. The barista seems to know him and they make small talk. They take seats next to the window that provides them with a nice view on the street and cut outdoor plants.

 

„So how do you know this place?“ she wants to know after she takes the first sip of her tea and approves with a happy nod.

 

He takes a bite of his cake and a soft moan comes out of his mouth, making Clarke regret that she didn't order the cake, before he answers. „ I kinda stumbled on it in my first year and the tarts here are delicious, so..“

 

„Looks like you're a local,“ she notices and bites into her croissant that tastes really good by the way, „Barista seems to know you very well.“

 

„Yeah, I usually go here when I need to study, or some time alone, or a coffee or something sweet to eat. Basically, I go here as often as I can“ he says with a laugh, softly shaking his head to show her how ridiculous it is. „It's my safe place.“

 

„Nooo“ Clarke pouts with a whiny voice and sad expression, „I like this place. No, I _love_ it, Bellamy but I can't start going here regulary if it's your safe place.“

 

With an amused grin Bellamy rolls his eyes and takes another sip. „Jesus, it's not the end of the world.“

 

„Yes, it is.“

 

„I don't care if you're here or not, just don't interrupt my study sessions and we'll be okay.“

 

„Oh, please. I've better things to do!“

 

„As if, Griffin.“

 

Clarke chuckles delighted, covering her face with her palm and smiling like _a complete idiot_ into it. After a moment she places her hand back on the table and transforms her face from happy to as serious as she can, making sure that she looks firm and convincing, but most importantly: ready to fight.

 

„So about bucky...“

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I had 2 terribly busy weeks and no motivation but I finally made it to get this chapter done.
> 
> I'm actually really proud of myself because I've never written more than 4k words and now look at me: +12k words and we're not even remotely done with the story. I hope I'll be able to finish it the way I want to and I hope you guys want to read it?? I'll try to update every week but mehhhh it's far more difficult than it sounds. 
> 
> Okay, I hope you liked the chapter? Thanks for reading!


End file.
